Kid Temper Tantrum's Playtime
Leland: So, what do you want to do today? Yeagar: A playtime, I guess. Carlos: How old are you? Yeagar: I've seen SML. We can do the same as Bowser Junior's Playtime! Leland: I guess that can work. Scene 1: Morning time Leland: Hey honey! Yeagar: Hey Leland! How's work? Leland: Why do you have to worry about my work? Yeagar: Because I wanna make sure your not sleeping with anyone! Leland: WHY WOULD YOU THINK LIKE THAT?!?! Yeagar: I have a fear of cheating. Leland: So? You ask that question like a billion times! Yeagar: I'm making sure! Leland: But what about that time you slept with my father? Yeagar: *gasps* THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!!! Leland: He told me! Carlos: Why do you 2 always fight? Yeagar: Because, Leland is a jerk! Leland: So are you! Carlos: Why don't you just get a divorce? Yeagar: ...Let's... not talk about that. Scene 2: Fired Leland: So, why did you called me here? Bill: Because, your slacking off, your disrespecting the employees, and you even ate my wife! Leland: Which was a Big Mac! Bill: SHE WAS THICC AS FUCC JERK!!! Leland: So what does that mean? Bill: I'm... gonna have to resign you. Leland: What? Bill: In other words, your fired. Leland: WHAT?!?! WHY?!?! Bill: I explained you the rules jerk! Now get out! Leland: OH MY GOD!!! Scene 3: The truth Yeagar: So honey, how was work? Leland: Bad. Yeagar: Why? Leland: I got fired. Carlos: WHAT?!?! Yeagar: Your pulling our leg! Leland: I'm serious! I got fired! Yeagar: Why? Leland: For eating his "wife"! Yeagar: That's his reason? Leland: IT WAS A BIG MAC!!! Carlos: Calm down! You can get a new job. Leland: I guess so. Scene 4: Interview Kirito: So, who's next? Leland: Me. Asuna: Kiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitoooooooo............. Leland: Who is she? Kirito: Oh. That's my drunk wife. Whose always drunk! Asuna: KIRITO!!! I WANT PIE!!! Kirito: I told you, I'll buy you one when we're done! Asuna: NO FAIR!!! Kirito: So, your applying for working for Youtube? Leland: Correct. Kirito: Let me see your resume. Leland: Okay. Resume: I like Youtube. Kirito: Woah. That's a well done resume. Leland: Cool! Kirito: Now for your record. Kirito pulls up the record Kirito: Uh, it says here you have a DUI and 2 counts of neglect. Leland: Oh that was back when I was young and irresponsible. I'm fine now! Asuna: Weeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllll, show us your family, and you'll get job! Kirito: Asuna no! Leland: I guess that could work! Scene 5: Meetup Leland: I got the door! (opens door) Fork: Okay I am here to get this over with so show me your family. Leland: Where's Kirito? Fork: He is at Asuna's funeral. Leland: Oh my gosh! What happened? Fork: Asuna had too much beer. Now let's go! Leland follows Fork to the dining room Yeagar: Who is he? Leland: That's Fork. He said I'll get the job at Youtube if I showed him my family. Carlos: Okay, you saw us. Now you can leave! Fork: No! I wanna eat pizza! Yeagar: Well just in time! Fork: Not that pizza. Yeagar: Well what kind of pizza do you want? Fork: Yours... (stares at rack) Leland: I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING!!! Leland pulls out his phone and shows Fork the very best of the Sonic fanbase Fork: OH MY GODDAMN!!! Yeagar: What is going on? Fork: OH F***!!! I'M PARALYZED AS S*** RIGHT NOW!!! YOU!!! BREASTFEED ME!!! Yeagar: What th- NO!!! Fork: OH F***!!! MY SPINE SNAPPED IN HALF!!! I NEED 911!!! Leland: Just from that? Fork: YES!!! Carlos: Hello 911? Yeagar: THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!! NOW YOU DON'T HAVE A JOB!!! Leland: NO!!! IT'S FORK'S FAULT FOR MAKING A BIG DEAL!!! Dad: Leland what the hell is going on? Leland: We're playing! And Fork is dying! Dad: WHAT?!?! That is so messed up! Yeagar: We're just roleplaying SML! Carlos: Well can we stop this from here? Leland: I guess so. Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum